


Reporters in Trouble

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ Cregg gets pictures saying that some of the major reporters are being stalked. I corrected some misspelling and grammer issues in May 2017.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pictures

It was a normal day in The West Wing when Carol put an envelope on CJ Cregg's desk along with other mail."Thank you, Carol." She opens up the envelope not at all seeing anything off until she starts to see grainy pictures of Danny, Kati, and Mark. "CAROL!" CJ bellows.

"What boss?"

"Get me Leo, Danny, Kati, Mark, and Ron Butterfeild. "Carol runs out sensing the distress in her friend and boss' voice. Danny comes in first slowly followed by Kati and Mark with Leo and Ron not far behind.

"CJ what's wrong?" Danny and Leo can tell something is wrong with CJ.

"Leo I just opened this envelope to see pictures of these three reporters. The most concerning ones are of Danny. We need protection for these three."

"CJ my boyfriend is a cop he can protect me."

"I own a gun," says Mark.

"I live alone no relationship, and no gun."

"Ok, later today I will need to have you to come back to this office to meet your protection detail."


	2. Meeting the Secret Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets his detail

"Hey CJ I am here to meet my protection. Are you my protection?" Danny asks raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't have what it takes to protect you Danny, and believe if I did I would." Danny smiles knowing that she is still in denial about her feelings regarding him. CJ notices an agent waiting for him to be granted access to the room. 

"Ms. Cregg and this must be Mr. Concannon."

"Yes, it is agent Dawson. Danny this is agent Dawson he was on my protection detail last year when I was receiving death threats. Agent this is Danny Concannon he is a senior reporter who has had some disturbing pictures taking of him. " CJ takes out the pictures to show him.

"Mr. Concannon what were you doing during this."

"I was looking at fish food."

"Why?"

"I try to help take care of Gail, since I bought her for CJ."

"OK. Now I need you to notify me when you are leaving work and make room for some agents in your apartment."

"I only have a one bedroom."

"Danny please listen to them. I didn't when I was getting death threats." Danny looks at CJ,   because he knows that she developed feelings for Agent Simon Donavan.

"Ceej I am. Mr. Dawson, I really don't have room, so what if I sleep in the press room."

"That can work."

"Danny that will be bad on your neck and back."

"CJ I have slept in worse conditions."

"Fine. Where exactly are you going to sleep in the press room?"

"I will figure it out." She starts to pace around the room really worried about Danny's safety.


	3. The Next Morning

CJ enters her office to see another envelope on her desk. She starts to call the agent when she screams. Danny wakes up with the scream. "Jesus CJ I was trying to sleep here."

"I was not expecting to see you sleeping on my couch Daniel." CJ checks her heart rate.

"I was getting very uncomfortable and didn't want my protection detail to figure out a place to sleep." That is when people rush in to see Danny sitting up on the couch rubbing sleep out of eyes.

"Oh, Mister Dawson I think this might be some more pictures." She hands it to him. After he leaves with it. "Danny, how are you going to shower, get a change of clothes, and things like that?"

"I don't know CJ." Danny walks over to CJ trying to calm her down.

"Please tell me. I don't want to see your health decline because of this bastard."

"CJ I will be fine."

"How can you not be so worried about this!"

"I am worried CJ, but I think you are worried enough for the both of us."

"Of course I am worried Danny. Someone that I love is in danger, and people that I care about are in possible danger! How can I not be worried?!"

Danny is just looking at CJ "you love me?" Danny looks at CJ knowing that CJ said the three words that he has been waiting 4 in a half years to hear.

"Why do you think you get at me?" CJ looks straight into Danny's blue eyes.

"I just thought you had a crush. I love you too Claudia Jean Cregg." They just look at each other when Carol comes in.

"Sorry if I just interrupted, but CJ you have senior staff meeting." Carol notices how close they were just standing.

"Thank you, Carol. Danny, I will see you at the briefing." She walks to the oval office to see some serious faces on her friend's faces. "What is going on here? Danny is fine he fell asleep on the couch in my office."

"CJ have you read all the papers yet?" The President says in a caring fatherly tone.

"No Mr. President, I was going to read another envelope, and was Danny sleeping on my couch."

"CJ. There was a letter in with the pictures this time."

"Please tell me Danny isn't in anymore danger that needs be."

"It outlined why he is targeting Danny."

"Why is"

"It says because Danny stole you away from him."

"Danny and I aren't even together." She says sarcastically.

"You sound too thrilled about that CJ."

"The only reason we aren't together is because I was told by you Mr. President, Leo, and Toby not to be too friendly with the press otherwise we would have gotten together after Christmas 1999."

"CJ do you love him?"

"Yes, Leo I do love him."

"Have you two been on any dates?"

"Two business dinners where we ate take out in my office."

"How long ago were those dates?" Asks Leo.

"One was a Christmas Eve of this past year and the other was after everything with Lowell Lydall, and I needed to talk to someone."

"CJ the second one sounds like a date."

"Which was early in this term, and we only have a few weeks left until next term."

"How did you fall in love with him?"

"It just happened. I didn't mean to fall in love, but as people always say love happens when you least expect it." The President looks at CJ.

"CJ how about this after we find out who this guy is you can be with Danny and be happy. Leo and Toby before you say anything CJ is your friend and you want her to be happy right?"

"Yes," they say together. Toby was really reluctant though.

"Thank you, Mr. President." CJ was happy to have someone wanting her to be happy.

"Claudia I want to see you be happy again, and get sleep."

"Sir, I don't think I can get sleep until I know that Danny is safe."

"How about he sleeps in one of the extra rooms in the residence."

"Well, then would be more comfortable then having to sleep on the couch in my office, but sir with the information in there."

"I'm sure he would be off book for time being."

"Yah, Danny is a good guy."

"CJ go do the briefing."

"Ok thank you, sir." At the briefing, the reporters are yelling at her.

"CJ who is the main target."

"I can't say, Kati."

"Yes, you can."

"I can direct you to the people that know." She looks at Danny because she knows that he is the main one. All because of their sorta relationship. She rubs her neck because that has become a nervous habit since Roslynn when Carol shuts it down. CJ goes back to her office.

"It's me isn't it?" Danny asks as he enters her office.

"Yes, Danny it is, and all my fault." 

"CJ it is not your fault." He wraps his arms around her not noticing that Agent Oswald is behind not looking happy.

"This person wants me, but thinks that we have a romantic relationship."

"We don't."

"I know that. Even though I do want to be in one with you, but can't until this bastard gets caught."

"CJ."

"Oh yah The President wants to speak with you."

"CJ?"

"Yes, Danny."

"I love you."

"You have no idea how much I." He puts his fingers on her lips to stop her from saying anything else.

"You don't need to say it. I have seen it in your actions these past few days and in your eyes. Oh and CJ you may want to be aware that you rubbed your neck a little earlier today." CJ goes around her desk because she needs to get to work.

"Thank you, Danny."

"Of course what is your future Boyfriend for."

"That and being there for me, and this." CJ leans over her desk and kisses Danny lightly on the lips "now go speak with The President."

"Ok."

..........................In the Oval Office..........

"CJ said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, do. I hear that you may need a place to sleep where you can be protected."

"I can just sleep in"

"The residence."

"What. But I am not a relative to you."

"I know that, but you are in danger, and don't have an adequate place to sleep. No CJs couch in her office isn't good enough to sleep on for an unforeseen amount of time."

"Ok thank you, sir."

"Now go to that woman who cares about you Daniel, and tell her you will be in the most protected place you can be."

"Ok on my way, and thank you for the room, Mr. President."

"You need it." Danny heads back to CJ's office to see Carol, not at her desk, but CJ sounds in distress on the phone.

"Daddy I'm sorry I can't make it out. I know that it is the anniversary, but there is something worrisome happening to the man I have told you about." Danny walks into the office and holds CJ from behind. "Dad it's me Claudia" he turns the chair around brings her up to hug her better."Daddy please remember me." CJ hangs up the phone

"CJ I am here for you." She puts her head on his shoulder and starts to cry missing her father."CJ you know that he loves you right."

"How can he love someone he rarely remembers. Not even looking at my baby picture he remembers me."

"How?"

"When I went back for my reunion he picked up a baby picture that was me, but didn't know it was me."

"CJ in his heart he will always remember you."

"How do you know that?"

"He is your father. A parent never forgets his child. Ask the President tonight at dinner."

"Danny I am a daddy's girl."

"That is ok honey. That is a part of who you are. You know I love every little bit of you. From your nose to your hight to your heart."


	4. The Dinner and The Talk.

CJ has to run to the residence to be at the dinner on time. "Sorry, I'm late."

"That is ok CJ, we know how demanding your job is," Abbey points out half laughing.

"Thank you, Abbey."

"Now sit down Claudia Jean." Danny walks over to pull out a chair, since he was already standing they share a look as she sits down.

"So CJ how do you feel about salmon for dinner."

"That's fine Mr. President." The meal comes in and is set down in front of them.

"Would you like some wine Ms.Cregg?" One of the waiters ask.

"Yes please." As they begin to eat Danny grabs CJ's hand.

"CJ remember that time you feel into that pool during the first campaign?"

"Yes."

"I remember I was to close to the pool, and got wet myself."

"Well, Danny being my close guy friend that is bound to happen. Just ask Toby or Josh."

"Ok." They continue to eat and laugh.

"I have to go. Thank you for having me Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Of course CJ."

"I have to grab my coat, Mr. President."

"I will go with her sir." They walk to the West Wing.

"Got an eye on flamingo and paper boy."

"Paper boy?"

"You are the only reporter that has a code name. You should feel special Daniel."

" Tonight is special because I am with you." CJ looks deeply into Danny's eyes. "I mean it. Whenever I am around you is special. Especially when you are looking at me like that. Danny, you are amazing. I can't wait until we can be together as a couple."

"Flamingo."

"Really Fishboy or should I say Paper boy."

"Oh come on CJ. Paper boy is not a good"

"Danny, many girls have thought the paper boy to be sexy."

"Well, Flamingo is a sexy name too."

"I have grown used to the name."

"So," Danny rocks on his heels.

"No, you can't call me it. Be glad that I am OK with you calling me Claudia Jean because I hate my name."

"Honey you have a beautiful name."

"I do not have a beautiful name, Danny." He scoots closer to her to put his arm around her. "Danny when you are teased so much because of your name, and height, well one of the things start to annoy you."

"CJ I was teased because all Concannon's have red hair, so when I went to school kids were like another Concannon."

"What was your favorite part of your childhood?"

"Well, every summer my family went to a cabin where my sisters and I ran around especially with the pool and played Marco Polo. What about you?"

"I don't really remember because my family didn't do too much together after my mom died when I was a kid. Then even more so after my step-mom passed away."

"CJ are you scared to fall in-love, because of what happened to your mother and currently happening with your dad?"

"Yes." CJ drops her head to her neck.

"You don't need to worry. I will love you no matter what." Danny lifts up her head to look into her eyes.

"Danny, I don't want you to loose someone you love."

"Death is a promise. It will happen no matter what, some people die sooner than others. I just want to spend as much time with you that life allows."

"Danny, I love you, and can't wait till we can be together."

"Same here CJ. I can't wait to the day I can call you my girlfriend."

"Right now its just best friends that kiss romantically." She leans in to kiss him.

"CJ what is one of the best memories with your dad?"

"The time we went fishing even though I don't like to fish, or camping."

"What if we go camping one day?"

"That will be okay. I want to spend time with you." She cuddles into him.

"Like we are doing now?"

"Exactly, Danny."

"So Claudia what was it like when you were approached for this job?"

"Well,I remember getting up not being able to find my contacts, breaking my glasses. Then when I got to the place where I worked I got fired. Got home Toby was sitting next to my pool. I fell in said pool, and got the offer."

"Where you surprised?"

"Yes, I was. How about you Danny how did you react when you found out that you would be a White house reporter?"

"It was my dream finally came true. Then it brought me you, so it gave me something that I never thought would be a dream. Now it is."

"Danny."

"CJ." Their heads come closer till the point their lips touch. When they break Danny tells CJ a story, then he feels CJ's head on his shoulder asleep he kisses her crown.

In the morning Carol comes to open up CJ's office to see her boss asleep in Danny Concanon's arms with a peaceful smile on both on their faces. At that point The President comes to the office to tell CJ that Danny never came back to the residence. "So Carol it looks our CJ got some sleep finally, and is happy." CJ turns around and berries her head in Danny's chest.

"It sure does. Mr. President, I want you know that CJ and Danny really should be together. They are perfect for each other. He always tries to make her smile, and after the last few guys that have tried to get her attention. He is the only one that has never given up, and the main guy that has left her flabbergasted." Danny starts to wake up to see CJ Cregg in his arms fast asleep.

"CJ. CJ its time to wake up."

"5 more minutes. I am having the best dream."

"CJ, you and I are in still in the West Wing, and people may come in anytime to see you asleep in my arms."

"What?" CJ jumps up out of Danny's arms. "You let me fall asleep in your arms."

"CJ you feel asleep when I was telling you one of my stories on my shoulder. I looked down to watch you look peaceful, and probably get the first decent sleep since the threats started. I wanted you to sleep. I eventually feel asleep myself. We sunk down to the point you were in my arms at one point."

"You were only looking after me."

"Always."

"CJ you have senior staff in 5."

"Thank you Carol. Bye Danny."

"Bye CJ see you today's briefing."

......................................................................................................................................

"Claudia how did you sleep last night." CJ started to blush, since she is realizing that sleeping in Danny's arms last night is the best night sleep that she has had in awhile.

"Fine Mr. President."

"So with the news for the day China wants to meet next month, and we got another letter saying that if it seems that CJ and Danny continue to grow closer he will act on his threats."

"WHAT?! MR. PRESIDENT."

"CJ for the time being we should try to limit your interactions with Danny."

"I don't know how I can do that. We are growing closer and I'm falling even more in love with him."

"CJ we need to find out who is writing these."

"I know that. What if I give my laptop to the secret service for them to look over, and they can look over to see if anything is suspicious."

"You can do that CJ. Give it to Ron."

"I will." After CJ leaves the President turns to the rest of them.

"I think we may have one of our guys spying on our Press Secretary and our favorite reporter."

"So Ron will be the best person right now Mr. President?"

"Yes."

"CJ is already is in to much distress to tell her."

"How about I tell Danny" Josh suggests.

"You would do that Josh."

"Danny needs to know, and we need to keep this away from CJ this is for her sanity."

"Carol told me that when Danny is around CJ is the most happy she has ever seen her."

"CJ should not date a reporter," Toby says gruffly.

"Toby, CJ is our friend and we want her to be happy."

"She can date him after she leaves the White House."

"But she will be still be with a reporter Toby do you realize that?"

"Yes I do, but if that happens before then who knows what kind of trouble this administration can get under?"

"I don't care, CJ deserves to be happy Toby just like how I didn't force you and Andy to get married after she got pregnant with Huck and Molly."

"Don't you want her to be happy Tobias?"

"Yes, Leo I do."

"Than act like it! She is your best friend you are the one that brought her on to this team to this family, and Danny is part of this family. He has been is the first campaign. He has always been truthful with us."

"Josh it doesn't bother you that she is in love with a reporter?"

"No, it does not bother me, because they both are two of my best friends. I encouraged him to go after her, and told him that she liked gold fish."

"You have wanted this?"

"Yes, even before Sam and Mallory saw each other."

"You"

"Wanted to see two of my best friends happy as possible, and I saw during the campaign how their eyes lit up when the other entered the room, and one time when CJ tripped on something and Danny made sure she was taken care of. Even more than all of us combined. He noticed that her ankle was swollen and got ice faster than the Secret Service reacted to Rosslyn."

"Josh you realized that way before any of us."

"I remember right before CJ joined the campaign Danny and I were out drinking and we were talking about what kind of women we want and he described CJ to the tee, then she came on when Danny saw his jaw dropped, and she looked at him it was like time stopped when their eyes met."

"So those two are meant to be together."

"Yes, and so they don't waste time we should let them be. Just think our family can grow if we let them be happy and in love." Toby is stunned to silence with Josh's out burst.

"Sir," Ron says as he enters the office noticing the tension in the room between two senior staffers.

"Ron, CJ is going to give her laptop, and you are not to show it to any of your agents."

"Have you seen the most recent?"

"Yes I have."

"How are we going to do this?"

"Josh is going to talk to Danny and I will have my wife talk to CJ."


	5. Telling them

"So you wanted to talk to me Josh," Danny asks entering the Deputy Cheif of Staff's office,

"Danny you may want to sit down."

"Why?"

"You may need to limit your interactions with CJ."

"How and why?"

"The threats have escalated, CJ does not know about yet. You are not to tell her. The only contact for your safety and hers you can have contact with CJ at the briefings only."

"Josh I love her too much to not to see her."

"Your safety is important and I know that if something were to happen to you; CJ would be devastated. Her happiness is important too."

"Yah I agree. This is going to be hard to do again just like it was when I was being a foreign correspondent."

"I know. If you ever want to get a message to her give it to me, each other and to me only."

"You would allow that?"

"I see how you to each other and always have."

"What do you mean?"

"That day she walked into the headquarters for Bartlet for America." Danny knows what Josh is talking about.

"Ok I will back off, but as soon as this guy gets caught I will go up to CJ and kiss her."

"Yes, I understand that, so would the President and everyone else in The West Wing."

  
..............................................

  
There was a knock on CJ's door. "Hey, CJ can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can Mrs. Bartlet."

"I am here as Abbey your friend." She sits down on CJ's couch.

"Is this about what is going on with the threats?" CJ takes off her glasses.

"Yes, ahh how do I say this? CJ you can't be seen with Danny until we catch this guy. Not even at work."

"WHAT?! How can I not spend time with him?"

"CJ the threats have escalated to the point they are afraid that he or she may act on it, and that he may be part of the."

"Security detail. Oh my god." She falls against her chair and barriers her head in her hands. "Why does this person want to hurt someone so wonderful."

"CJ I truly don't know. I wish I did, but let me tell you this when we catch this guy we are going to make sure that you and Danny have some time together. ALONE. That hello will be so special for you two."

"Like the one when he surprised me last Christmas as Santa bought me a gold dish pin, and kissed me. That is how I knew it was him."

"Just by a kiss."

"Yes, just by one fabulous kiss."

"CJ if you don't mind me asking when was your first kiss with Danny?"

"January 12, 2000. I needed to do something, since I felt that I had feelings for him. I asked Carol to have him come to my office and we kissed. Well, he kissed me while I rambling about kissing him. We kissed about 4 to 6 times after that."

"You have been fighting your feelings for 5 years."

"Maybe a little bit longer."

"CJ I'm so sorry about that."

"It came with the territory."

"What do you mean?"

"Forbidden love."

"Just think after this is over you can have all the Danny that you want."

"Yes, all the Danny that I want. Do you mind if I give you a note for Danny you can give it to him?"

"Of course CJ." Abbey smiles at the comment all the Danny I want because she doesn't think that CJ heard the double meaning to what she said.


	6. The Letter

They go on with their day. Not being able to have contact. At the end of the day, Danny goes into the residence.

"Hi, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Hi, Danny. How are you doing?"

"Not so well. I have been wanting to bug CJ all day but can't."

"Here you go." She takes out the letter from CJ "read it. It's from CJ."

"Ok" he opens it up.

 _"Danny,_  
_I love you so much. For the time being, it will be torture seeing you everyday, so I am going to go see my dad for a week. When I get back I will do some investigation myself. I have a feeling it is someone that has been working in protecting you. Please don't do any yourself, because you may get killed. I can't live without you Danny, so how about when all of this is done we move in together. We already have seen so much of each other. You already are one of the people that know me the best in this lonely world. When we are together the world is not so lonely. My dads home number is 555-616-7897. Call if you feel safe. Ask Ron if it is safe. I love you so much, Daniel. Never doubt that. You are my red headed reporter that is also my Fishboy. Make sure Carol takes care of Gail._

 _Forever yours,_  
_CJ_

Danny closes up the letter. "Mrs. Bartlet can you make sure that we catch this guy soon." He says while holding the letter quickly becoming worried about CJ's safety. 

"Danny we are doing everything we can." Jed Bartlet comes into the room.

"CJ has gone on a vacation."

"I know. She wrote me a letter telling me, and when she gets back we need to make sure that she doesn't find this guy like she wants to."

"She wants WHAT?!" The Bartlet's say together.

"This guy has made her so pissed that she wants to find him herself."

"Call Ron dear."

"Doing it."

"Thank you, sir. With this letter, I will be even more worried about CJ when she returns. Ask him if he has looked threw CJ's laptop yet?"

"Ron is on his way."

"Sir, ma'am, Mr. Concannon you guys have a concern."

"We may have an issue a safety issue when CJ returns from Dayton."

"What kind of issues?"

"When CJ gets back from Dayton she is going to try to find the guy, and it makes me afraid for her safety."

"Can I see the letter?"

"CJ wouldn't want anyone to read it. It has private information."

"Mr. Concannon I need to read it. I promise you I won't let anyone else read it. In fact I will read it in front of you then you will have to find a place where no one can read it."

"I will put it in my breast pocket." Ron reads the letter.

"Ok thank you for letting me read the letter. I know that I will have to get one of the West Wing boys to watch her and make sure she doesn't put her life in danger. You are not to call her."

"Ok."


	7. Dayton, Ohio

CJ steps off the plane to see her old hometown. She hails a cab for home when she gets home her brother James comes down the stairs to see his younger sister not looking too happy. "Claudia Jean what's wrong."

"Can we go inside before I tell you."

"Sure." They both sit down on opposite couches. "So why aren't you in DC?"

"It all started with an envelope being delivered to my desk, and in that envelope, it said that 3 of my reporters were in danger."

"What three reporters?"

"Kati, Mark and Danny."

"As in the Danny that you are interested in?"

"More than interested I love him."

"Ok." James sits back in his chair not too surprised by his sister's admission considering how much she has talked about Danny.

"Then after a few days passed by I got another one when I was yelling at Danny that he should be more worried than I was."

"What was in it."

"Saying that Danny was his main target, so Danny started staying at the residence with The President and First Lady. He didn't have enough room for secret service agents. I was invited to have dinner with the three of them. We ate dinner Danny walked me back to The West Wing. I forgot my coat there we talked for awhile. I fell asleep at one point then Danny fell asleep; he was woken up by Carol and The President talking and he woke me up. Later in the day, another envelope came saying that if Danny and I didn't limit our contact he would kill him. So to give Danny the safety I came here because I got a glimpse into how wonderful it would be to be with Danny. I also have already told him that I love him."

"Oh CJ you finally found someone and now he is being threatened."

"Oh don't forget the fact that The President said I could be with Danny, so did Leo, Toby I don't know."

"Toby likes you."

"He is like another brother to me," CJ says trying to make sure her brother knows that she doesn't have feelings for Toby that way

"What does Josh say."

"He has always been a strong supporter of a relationship with Danny."

"What is going to happen with you two when this guy gets caught?"

"Hopefully move in together."

"You two would be moving fast then."

"Not really, we had our first kiss years ago, and with everything, we have grown closer. We had a few business dates, and one of them didn't feel like a business date."

"Have you two ever had a moment."

"Quite a few. Ask Josh he claims that Danny and I had a very special moment when we first laid eyes on each other." Hogan enters the house to see her aunt CJ talking to her dad.

"Aunt CJ, hi." Hogan moves to sit next to CJ.

"Hi sweetie how is school? Have you found the college you want to go to yet?"

"No, not yet. I want a place close to here so I can be here for grandpa."

"Sweetie, this is your life. You want to find the school that best suits what you want to do."

"Have you and dad been talking about me or something?" Hoagn remembers a conversation of almost the exact same words with her dad from a few days ago.

"No, we were talking about the man I love, but we both in a way are getting death threats. Well more so him, since we are seen as a couple."

"Is is the same guy from last year?"

"No, he is in jail. This guy wants me, and if he can't have me no one can. But I want to be with Danny and he wants to be with me."

"Oh Aunt CJ you finally found the guy you could marry, but some guy is keeping you two away from each other."

"Well, people are sick Hogan."

"I know that Aunt CJ, but you shouldn't let that hold you back."

"We weren't but the threats escalated Hogan."

"How bad. I don't know they wouldn't let me see the letter."

"Why?"

"They know if I care or love someone enough and they are in danger I get protective, and may want to hurt them."

"Is this the Danny that is a reporter in your press room?"

"Yes, it is."

"I told you that your feelings were stronger than you thought."

"I was in denial. Mainly because of our jobs."

"CJ you gave got to let love grow."

"It grew on its own occurred. I know that love happens when you at least expect it. It would be so hard not to fall in love with him."

"Why."

"He tried so hard to woo me, and never gave up. He bought me Gail, and last Christmas he came to the press room dressed as Santa and gave me a goldfish pin. He, of course, kissed me when I started to ramble how goldfish became a thing with me."

"Claudia you need to marry that guy."

"Yes, I know."

"I have never seen you look so in love with anyone, or doe-eyed about any guy."

"James if you just saw how he looks at me."

"If it's anything like how I looked at Suzy it is like you are the only one in the room."

"It is. James, Hogan this is the guy I want to marry."

"You know this is your future Claudia."

"I know, and I never thought that someone so special would come around."

"Wow, I didn't notice the time what do you two want for dinner?"

"Chinese" suggests Hogan.

"Ok Chinese it is."

  
............................Two Days After.........................  

  
"Thank you guys for letting me stay here," CJ says at the airport before getting on the plane.

"CJ this is your childhood home anytime; hopefully next time you may have this Danny with you."

"I hope so too. Hopefully with more than him."

"Woah there. Did you just hint that you are ready for a kid."

"James I am not getting any younger, and I love Danny and I want to marry him."

"My sister ready to take so many steps in her love life."

"James who knows how long it will be to get this guy."

"CJ be careful don't go after this guy. It may cause even more danger for you two."

"I want to be with Danny. I will do anything to be with him."

"CJ right now you need to think about your safety."

"I know that James Matthew, but I am a woman who hasn't had a decent relationship for many years." She gets on the plane and thinks about who it could be. Then realizes there was one new person who has been paying extra attention to her, and how Danny looks at her. "How could I be so stupid?"


	8. Figuring it out

When her plane lands she sees Josh approaching her. "CJ I am taking you back to the West Wing."

"Ok, but when we get I to talk to the President have an idea of who it is."

"Really?" Josh asks raising his eyebrows as if asking who she thinks it is, she doesn;t notice one of the agents that is escorting them is Agent Oswald

"Really."

"And I am not going to say right now. I will only say it to The President and Ron Butterfeild."

"You really are worried."

"Josh I am petrified. You know my feelings. You always have. You know more than anyone, besides Carol." They arrive at The White House, and CJ immediately goes to the oval office to tell him who she thinks it is.

"CJ how was your vacation?"

"It was fine Sir, but I need to talk to you and Ron as soon as possible."

"Of course CJ. Do you have an idea of who it may be?"

"YES. I had time to think on the plane. One of Danny's security detail has been paying to much attention to me even before the envelope arrived."

"Who is it?"

"Agent Oswald."

"Hmm that guy"

"Is way to quite and pays me the type of attention of someone who has a crush."

"OK, you go do the briefing." CJ walks up to the podium to see a letter hidden underneath the notes. She reads the letter to herself and smiles.

 _CJ,_  
_It shouldn't be long until you and I can become an us. I would love to move in together. Please don't do anything that can put you in danger sweetheart. Just so you know the first I will do when we catch this guy is to give you one big kiss. Don't look at me too much during the briefing today. Just remember we will have the rest of our lives. This is just a roadblock. If you have trouble sleeping tell Ron, and he will go grab one of my sweatshirts for you to sleep in. I love you, Claudia._

 _Always yours,_  
_Daniel Concannon._

"So today we actually don't have much new news." Agent Oswald enters The Press Room with his weapon drawn towards Danny.

"You have stolen my woman now you are going to pay both of you." He grabs Danny and holds the gun to his head which makes CJ get off the stage and walk towards them.

"Brad, please don't do this. Danny has been one of my closest friends for years. Please don't." He waves his gun around at this point Toby comes in with a heavy object and hits him in the back of the head which knocks him out. CJ runs over to Danny she hugs him for her life. "Danny please never leave me. I."

"Thank you, Toby, I know that you are not a big fan of me. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Just make CJ happy." Ron comes into the room and picks him up. He takes him away. All the press just looks at the scene with CJ in Danny's arms. "Ahm CJ you may want to get back to work."

Danny pulls her away from him and whispers "tonight we will go on our first date."

"Ok." She looks at Toby "ok." She says to make sure Toby knows that she is going on a date with Danny no matter what he says.

As soon as she gets back behind the podium all the reporters scream her name. 

"Kati," CJ calls on her because she knows that Kati will go straight to business. 

"So what is with The President going to the China summit."

"Well, he is meeting with dignitaries to talk about a peace conference."

"Mark, what did Toby do on the hill last week?"

"In my notes, it says his children couldn't get a babysitter, everyone, so he went to pick them up from Congresswoman Wyatt. , everyone, that is a full lid." Danny meets her at the office. "Hello Daniel how are you doing?"

"Great now that I can see you both a professional and romantic stance."

"You know that we may want to find a place that is ours."

"Hmm mixing our things into making it one."

"Yah, one couple one, unit one us."

"So how does the oval room sound?"

"Perfect." She kisses him.

"CJ you have senior staff meeting in 10."

She steps away from Danny "thank you Carol" she looks at Danny "give Carol the time, so I can make sure I am there on time."

"Ok CJ." He pulls her back in to give her a big kiss "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too handsome."

"You know you are acting simular to when I first kissed you those few years ago."

"Danny when you are a girl and are kissed like you are the only one in the world you sometimes act like that."

"See you tonight CJ" walks off.

"Yes you will." She goes to senior staff.

"So CJ how do you feel since you can finally date Danny?"

"Fine, we have a date tonight. I will find out the time later. As soon as I find out I will inform you guys and I don't want to be bothered unless its an emergency."

"I understand that."

"Toby I need to thank you for sneaking up behind him and smacking him in the head with whatever you smacked him with."

"You are my best friend. I may not like that he is a reporter, but I see how he looks at you and vise versa." Everyone looks at them.

"Toby I am going to date Danny I only needed permission from the boss. Danny and I have been dancing around the bush for years now, and he left the Press Room because his feelings for me were so strong. I couldn't go out with him. Even though he kept trying to ask me out."

"Toby, haven't you seen how those two are meant for each other." CJ looks at them she is touched by Josh's words for her and Danny.

  
............ That night..............................

  
The dinner is at 7pm. CJ is running late. She sees Danny waiting "you should've ordered."

"That is not proper dating etiquette. I want our first date to be perfect."

"Danny all I need for a date is you and not to be bothered by a call from work."

"I want to woo you."

"Danny you have been wooing me since early on in this term."

"You deserve to be swept off your feet. What do people usually talk about on dates?"

"What we talked about that one night in office after dinner with the Bratlet's."

"Well we talked all night and I already know so much about you."

"Really?"

"Of course everyone know that you went to USC Berkeley. You love gold fish more than just the crackers now. You want to be treated like the boys. Your favorite color is turquoise. You are very protective, you are a daddy's girl."

"Well, you Danny are of Irish decent you love your family. You became a reporter to tell the truth. You love the color red. You want to protect your friends also. You love this presidency even though you sometimes report some very unflattering things."

"Do you remember that time when Josh said that there was a secret."

"Plan to fight inflation. Yes of course I do after that I was told under no circumstances I would not do the briefing."

"Well, you always do look great up there." She smiles at him and starts to think about the lack of kisses that they have shared. Danny picks up her hand to kiss it. "You always do look amazing."

"Danny you are so sweet, but my lips are up here" she lifts up his chin.

"Oh I see." He leans into her to kiss her they continue this slow kiss until they hear a flash go off. Danny looks towards the flash "Kati please tell me that you are not going to post that?"

"No I am just waiting for the day when I can say I witnessed their first kiss."

"Kati we have already had a first kiss."

"Oh OK.

"But still it is nice to have a picture of one of our kisses."

"For when you two get married."

"Maybe."

"CJ?"

"Danny we have been fighting this for 5 years. We have had feelings for eachother maybe even longer."

"When I first saw you in Bratlet for America it was like time stopped, then you locked eyes with me; I was able to see my future with you."


	9. The Next Day

CJ walks into senior staff she has the biggest smile on her face. "CJ I take it was a wonderful date last night with Danny."

"Best first date. Now, what is on today's agenda."

"Well, last night there was some tension growing between the China and Korea again."

"Do you guys have a statement for me?"

"No, we want you not to say anything."

"Ok" she walks to her office "do I have any messages, Carol?"

"No you do not, but you do have some flowers in your office. Are they from Danny?"

"Who else would be sending me flowers?" She bends down to smell them. "Danny is amazing."

"Hay CJ did you notice that there is small card."

"No I did not." She picks it up to read it.

_"I had an amazing time last night. Can't wait until we find a place. I was thinking we start looking this weekend. See you later beautiful._

_Love,_  
_Danny."_

"So what did it say?" CJ just smiles after smelling the roses

"None of your business Carol."

"Come on CJ, you have never smiled this way before."

"Carol it is because I'm in love." Carol looks at her boss.


	10. Yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engaged?

Many months later they are living together Danny has been looking for an engagement ring for CJ, so he decides to go ask advice of the man that is married that he works in the same place as.

"Danny boy what do you want?"

"Mr. President I have a question."

"What do you want Danny?"

"When you were looking rings for Abbey where did you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I trying to find the perfect ring for CJ, but I can't find it."

"Danny?" Jed is surprised that Danny is ready to ask CJ to marry him.

"I want to ask CJ to marry me, but I can't find the perfect ring. I was also wondering if I could have your blessing?"

"Well, son what kind of ring are you looking for?"

"Both simple and complicated. Has her birthstone."

"What kind if band?"

"Sliver."

"You really love my Claudia."

"Ever since I laid my eyes on her."

"Does your boss know that you are planning to propose to the Press Secretary?"

"No he doesn't, but he does know how serious I am about that wonderful woman."

"That's good.Go to Zales I will make a call."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anything to make CJ happy."

  
........................................................................

  
A few weeks later CJ comes home to see the lights dimmed, candles everywhere with some rose petals scattered around, then as she approaches Danny on one knee.

"Danny," she says while putting her hand over her mouth and starts to tear up.

"Claudia Jean Cregg will you make me the happiest man. I was so glad when we started to date. Will you do me the greatest thing in the world and become my wife."

"Yes," she gets down and kisses him. "I will love to become your wife." He takes out the ring and puts it on her. "Oh, Danny where did you get this?" CJ is stunned by the beauty of the ring and is surprised that something could be so perfect could exist.

"Zales. I couldn't find the perfect ring, so I talked to the President about where did he find the perfect ring for Abbey. He made some calls, and Zales let me create my own."

"Oh, Danny." She leans into kiss him as they lay on the floor. In the morning CJ is awoken from her deep slumber by her alarm clock she looks at her new ring and smiles. There is a rustling next to her as Danny wakes up.

"Good morning my future wife."

"Good morning future husband." They share a good morning kiss.

"We need to get ready for work Ceej. Are you ready to announce our engagement?"

"It has been 6 months since we started dating. I am surprised that The President was ok with you already looking for the ring. But I am not ready to tell the press."

"That is understandable all of them would be fighting to see who could do the announcement."

"Your paper. We are the ones engaged."

"What about we tell the senior staff, but not the press."

"That's a good idea, I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too Claudia Jean."

  
....................................................................

  
" CJ you sure are happy this morning" points out Josh as they arrive at the senior staff meeting to see Leo, Toby, and The President already there.

"I actually have an announcement to make," she starts to smile a truly genuine smile which Toby think that she is pregnant.

"You can't be pregnant already," Toby says.

"First off no I am not pregnant, Toby; Danny and I have made love many times. Even just last night after he...." There is a knock on the door and Debbi Federer pokes her head in the door.

"Sir, Danny Concannon is here he says that he has an announcement to make with CJ." He looks at CJ who nods her head.

"Let him in." Debbi exits and Danny comes in instead and goes to stand next to CJ and they share a smile.

"Hi, guys."

"So you and CJ have an announcement to make."

"Yes we do, honey can you take your hand out of her left pocket?"

"Of course I can. As I was saying even just last night when Danny asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"So is there going to be a White House wedding?" Both Danny and CJ have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"Makes sense."

  
.......................................................................

  
CJ comes home tonight and sees Danny sitting on the couch. "How was your day Danny?" She goes over to him.

"It was pretty good I enjoyed seeing my finacè doing what she loves. How was your day?"

"It was good, just wanted to kiss you." They kiss. "Should we celebrate our engagement again?"

"Mhmmmmm yah." CJ takes Danny by hand and leads him to the bedroom. Pushes him on the bed and lays on top of him. "CJ don't we need some protection?"

"No time Daniel I need you. I am on the pill."


	11. What?!

Danny wakes up one morning to hear CJ getting sick in the bathroom. "Honey are you feeling ok?"

"I don't know Danny I think I have the flu or something." Danny bends down to hold her hair. She finishes up "thank you Danny."

"CJ I will do this anytime. As much as I want to help take care of you; my editor called and said I have to go to a meeting."

"Go Danny he is your boss. I am going to go to work."

"CJ you just got finished getting sick." She just gives him a look, "ok, ok, just be careful and don't stretch yourself as much as you usually do."

  
....................At the Washington Post......

  
"Hi, Mr. Reynolds you wanted to see me," Danny asks as he enters his boss' office.

"Yes, Danny we are going to make you a forgien correspondent again."

"But CJ and I still trying to plan our wedding." Mr. Reynolds is taken aback by this declaration from Danny.

"Wait you two are engaged?"

"Yes for the past month in a half. We didn't want anyone who could print it to know yet."

"Why?"

"We wanted to enjoy our engagement."

"What about The White House."

"They are her second family and it was my idea to wait to tell the media."

"Well you should of told us sooner, but we already promised them we would send you."

"I want to spend time with my fiancè."

"Sorry Danny."

  
...................................That night.........

  
" CJ." Danny walks into her office at The West Wing.

"I guess the meeting didn't go that well." CJ sees that Danny doesn't look too happy.

"Yah.. I was told that I have to be a forgien correspondent even though I accidentally let it slip that we are engaged." CJ just smiles "what are you smiling about?"

"Danny it is ok if you tell your boss that we are engaged. Yah I am not happy that we have to put off planning, but Danny we still have our future together. Just think we get married have a couple kids, and administration is over we can go on vactions where I don't have to be attached to my phone. How does that sound?"

"Great. How are you feeling?"

"Better still not great, but still not great."

"Have you taken anything?"

"Yes, and I have an appointment tomorrow. When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Well, at least we have two nights together before you leave for?"

"Three months."

"Well at least its not a year and a half like last time."

"Good point." She goes up to him and wraps her arms around him. They stay like that until Carol comes in.

"CJ you have a call on line one."

"Who is it?"

"The editor from the Post."

"Ok." CJ picks up the phone looking at Danny curiously "hello this is CJ Cregg. Oh thank you yes I am looking foward, yes I understand that Danny has to leave for 3 months. Just promise me that you won't make him stay longer than that. Ok thank you here he is. Your boss wants to talk to you Danny."

"Hi Mr. Reynolds ok you mean it. I have today and tomorrow off. Thank you sir." He hangs up the phone picks up CJ and twirls her around,and kisses her. "CJ how about tomorrow after your appointment we go out to lunch and we start doing some planning."

"Danny I was thinking we get married here at The White House. We only have to worry about our families getting cleared, and we know everyone else. It would be eaiser we don't have to make plans if it is here."

"CJ that is a wonderful idea."

"So you like it?"

"Claudia Jean we are getting married in the place that we had our first kiss the place that brought us to a couple." CJ smiles as he kisses her lips. "Now who should ask The President if he is ok if we get married in The White House?"

"I can. He is my boss."

"We should go in together." They walk to The Oval office.

"Hey, Charlie does he have a free moment?"

"Let me see." He goes in "sir CJ and Danny are here. "Ok go in."

"Hi Mr. President Danny and I were wondering if we could married in The White House. It wouldn't be for 3 months at least since Danny has to be a forgien correspondent for that time."

"Of course. I wanted the two of you to get married here."

"Thank you sir." Danny says.

  
..................That night..............................

  
"So we have a place now what do we need?"

"The date, menu and guest list of ours. You need to pick a best man, I need to pick bride maids. We need a flower girl, ring barer."

"What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"Danny I don't need you there my doctor will probably just prescribe me some medication."

"I know I just want to pick you up snd drop you off."

"Are you going to take me into work also?"

"Yes."  
................The next day................................

  
" CJ what is wrong?" Danny asks as he picks her up from her doctor's office and sees a worried expression.

"The doctor thinks that I may be pregnant."

"CJ that is great why don't you look happy?"

"Danny I don't know if I would be a good mother."

"CJ you will make a great mother look at how you take care of your spin boys. You are basically a mother to them. If you don't think that's true. Why don't you think they tell you about who is sleeping with who. They don't want you to be disappointed in them."

"Danny I don't know how to be a mother. My own mother died when I was little,then my step-mom died before I graduated high school."

"I want kids, but what if I?"

"CJ we will do things as they happen. All that matters is our happiness." CJ leans across the consule to give Danny a kiss. She just watches him as he drives her back to The West Wing.

"Bye Danny I will call you when I am finished. Love you."

"Love you too Claudia Jean Cregg." Abbey sees CJ walking into the room like she doesn't know what to do as she went to the East Wing for advice from the mother of the White House who raised three girls.

"CJ how are you doing? Are any of the guys treating you like the only girl again?"

"No."

"Do you need any advice on anything?"

"I don't know yet."

"How are you and Danny doing?"

"Great. We have decided a place to get married at."

"Which is?"

"Here at The White House."

"So, is there anything more?"

"I won't know until tomorrow after Danny gets on a plane."

"Which is?"

"I may be" she gets a feeling in her stomach "one second" she runs to the bathroom. Abbey follows her intothe bathroom.

"Pregnant." Abbey knows from her own experience what is looks like.

"Yes, I won't find out until tomorrow after Danny is gone."

"Oh honey don't look so sad."

"Mrs. Bartlet he is my finacè and the father of this baby if I am pregnant."

"And until he comes back you will have everyone in The West Wing being the support you need, and I will definitely be a mother to support you, and give you any advice that you need."

"Really?!"

"Of course CJ." CJ's private cell phone starts to ring.

_"It's the way you love its the way you care this kiss this kiss."_

"That is Danny."

"Well, you may want to answer."

"Yah, hi Danny. I am doing better. No I am no longer nervous. I talked to The First Lady. Yah Fishboy. We would be the fish family" Abbey watches how CJ is smiling while talking once she hears a laugh that she isn't use to she really sees the smile of love. "I love you too Daniel."

"So you were nervous?" 

"I don't really remember how my mother was, and my step-mom too. I know I had a good mother daughter relationship with my biological mom."

"Well, you have me Claudia."

"I know that. Would you be ok if I am pregnant my kid calls you grandma?"

"Oh CJ I would be honored and I am sure Jed would be too."

"That's good, since I don't know how much longer my dad will be around, and I want my kid to have two sets of grandparents."

"Well, whenever you have a kid she or he will have a lot of aunts and uncles."

"You should get to work before people start to look for you."

"Yah thank you Abbey."

  
.....................................next day...................

  
"CJ I will miss you,and our maybe child."

"I will miss you too." CJ gives him a big hug "I love you Daniel Concannon."

"I love you too Claudia Jean Cregg."

"Plane 789 is now boarding."

"I better go hon."

"Yah. Call me if you can when you land."

"Don't worry I will." He gave her another kiss before walking away and getting on his plane.

  
...........at The White House........................

  
"So glad that you could join us CJ."

"Sorry Leo, I was just letting Danny on his plane." CJ's phone vibrates.

"Are you going to get that?" 

_"Hello."_

_"Is this CJ Cregg?'_

_"Yes it is."_

_'I am calling from Dr. Johnson's office.'_

_"Ok."_

_'I am going to patch you through.'_

"Can I please leave real quick,because this is a personal call that is IMPORTANT."

"Go ahead."

"Thank you sir."

_'Hi CJ this is Dr. Johnson.'_

_"Hi Dr. Johnson."_

_'CJ are you ready to find out if you are pregnant?'_

_"Yes."_

_'You are indeed with child.'_

_"Really oh sir thank you thank you so much."_

_'You may want to thank the father.'_

_"I will when he calls after he lands."_ She walks back into the senior staff.

"So CJ you seem to be happy."

"Yes, I am."

"Danny shouldn't have landed yet."

"He hasn't. It was just my doctor."

"Tell me it is good news."

"Yes, it is wonderful news."

"What is it?"

"Well let's just say in about 9 months I will need some time off."

"How far along are you?"

"About 6 weeks."

"Please tell me it was after you two were engaged?"

"It was mostly likely the night after."

  
.......in her office..........................................

 

" _How was your flight?"_ CJ and Danny on the phone after he lands safely on the ground.

_'Pretty good. Did you find out if we are pregnant?"_

_"Well Daniel we are going to have a little guppie of our own that is half of you and half of me."_ CJ doesn't notice Abbey standing there with the biggest smile for her friend.

_'Oh Ceej this is great. We are going to be parents.'_

_"I know there is going to be a human that has both of us in them."_ Abbey is trying not to chuckle at this. " _Danny I got to go I just noticed that The First Lady is here so I got to go."_

_'Goodbye,and tell our child that I love'em and of course I love you.'_

_"I love you too Daniel Concannon. Bye"_

_'Goodbye my love.'_ She hangs up the phone.

"I take it that we are going to have a West Wing baby."

"Yes." She has the biggest smile on her face "I am going to be the mother of Danny Concanon's baby."

"Why did you call your baby a goupie?"

"Its a joke between us."

"Of course, since he is the one who gave you Gail."

"Yah."

"CJ are you in shock?"

"I am just so happy that I get to carry Danny's child. I have wanted a kid for awhile, but at times I gave up untill I met Danny and was able to date him."

"Does my husband know about the pregnancy?"

"Yah, my doctor called during senior staff."


	12. The Sweatshirt

Danny has been gone for a month when CJ starts to want to smell his sense since his pillow has lost its smell of him. Everyone at work can tell that she is missing Danny. "CJ do you want to go out tonight?" Josh asks wondering into her office wanting to see her out and about besides working 24\7.

"Sorry Josh, but Danny and I have a phone date," she smiles big and looks at her hand thinking about her fiance and child that is growing in her stomach.

"That is ok tell him I said hi."

"I will." Abbey walks into the office to check on her pregnant friend.

"So CJ how are you doing today?"

"Pretty good. Did you ever just wanted to smell The President when you were pregnant with your kids."

"Yes I did, so I just hugged him when I got home from work."

"And I can't really hug Danny when we have an ocean between us."

"See if there is any of his old t-shirts laying around that has his smell in it."

"We have a phone date tonight I can ask him if he does."

"Ohhhh." Abbey raises her eyebrows once as in thinking that CJ is going to have phone sex with Danny.

"Not like that Abbey."

"We are going to do some wedding planning over the phone, since I'm pregnant we need to get married not long after he gets back."

"So less scandal for The President."

"As long as your happy we won't mind."

"The press and the Republicans will"

"You and Danny are engaged and didn't get pregnant until after he proposed."

"I know, and the day he gets back we are announcing both the pregnancy and the engagement to the White House Press Corps."

"And."

"Danny is going to do the release of our engagement in The Washington Post. He is going to work with his editor that it will be released during the press briefing."

"You two have thought a lot about everything."

"I know we needed to." They just sit there talking about CJ's pregnancy and how she is handling it. Carol comes into to see the two talking together about something serious.

"Umm CJ you have a call from Ohio on line one."

"Ok thank you, Carol." Abbey leaves, since she has a feeling this call will be about her father. _"Hello?"_

_"Hi, CJ this is James."_

_"Hi, James. What's wrong?"_

_"It is dad. His altimeters has gotten worse."_

_"Ok. Umm since you have called I have a few things to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well first of about 2 and a half months ago Danny and I got engaged and a little over a month ago I found out that I was pregnant with his child."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really, we are going to get married after he gets back from his business trip we are going to tell the Press Corps about both, then not long after that we are getting married in The White House."_

_"Okay. Are you happy?"_

_"More than ever."_

_"That is good. Then I am happy. Do you know if he asked permission for your hand in marriage?"_

_"He asked The President. The President is like a father to me, and he has made it known that he thinks of me like a daughter."_

_"Wow, you certainly have found a surrogate family."_

_"I know it has also brought me, my guy and future child."_

_"When was the last time you two talked?"_

_"The other week. We have a phone date tonight, and we are going to do more planning."_

_"My little sister is finally settling down."_

_"Yes I am, with an amazing guy, can you please tell Thomas."_

_"You two still aren't getting along."_

_"No, he thinks I should've given up my job when dad started to get bad."_

_"Well, he isn't that great with females. Why do you think I never had Hogan spend time with him."_

_"Good point. Hogan needs a strong woman role model."_

_"Now she is going to be a cousin."_

 

.................That night....................................

  
_"Well well isn't this the father of my future child."_

_"Yes it is, so do you know the flowers that you want?"_

_"No I don't but I was thinking having a color be turquoise and red."_

_"Both of our favorite colors."_

_"I was thinking that would be perfect."_

_"Oh, honey it is."_

_"Umm Danny I was wondering if you left a shirt sweatshirt of your that I could sleep in. I miss your scent."_

_"Oh CJ I left a few sweatshirts there for you."_

_"Thank you, Danny."_

_"You are my fiance and pregnant with my child. I have got go."_

_"Bye Danny I love you,"_ she finds the sweatshirt and puts it on after she takes off her clothes. She is happy with the hug from Danny. As she settles down in the bed the doorbell rings. She tries to ignore it, but it keeps on ringing. So she gets up to see who it is. She sees it's Josh and forgets that she is only in Danny's sweatshirt. "Joshua, what are you doing here?"

"To check-in. What are you wearing?" Josh looks at CJ to see that she is wearing a sweatshirt that doesn't fit her correctly.

"Huh" she looks down "oh it is just one of Danny's old sweatshirts from Norte Dame."

"You know guys love seeing their girls in their clothing."


	13. Surprise Home Coming

Danny comes home late one night to see CJ fast asleep in one of his old sweatshirt. He changes into his pajamas and climbs into the bed. When CJ wakes up in the early morning she feels an arm around her, more of Danny's smell so she snuggles farther into the bed. Then realizes that the smell is actually Danny. "DANNY" she kisses him "you're home a day earlier the expected."

"Yes, I am my beautiful fiance. That was a wonderful wake-up call. How is the little one doing," Danny puts his hand on CJ's stomach to try and feel his child.

"Well I have an appointment today, and we can find out the sex of our baby."

"Really?"

"Yes, Danny what do you want?"

"I don't care. I want a healthy baby who is happy."

"Same here." She snuggles into his arms "Danny I love you so much."

"I love you too." They are smiling at each other when her phone starts to ring.

"That must be work." She picks up the phone "hello, I'll be right there." She looks at Danny "you may be getting a call telling you to come into work. I love you."

"Ok Ceej. I love you too" he puts his head on the slight bump "and I love you little one."

  
............At the West Wing...........................

  
CJ is pacing around her office again, because of the John Hoynes book. Danny enters her office, "hi CJ how are you doing?"

"No comment."

"The briefing is starting in an hour."

"Ok."

"Just think the press is going to go crazy about our engagement, and pregnancy." CJ stops pacing and looks up at Danny and smiles.

"I know. You know how to cheer me up, Daniel."

"That is good as I am your fiance."

"Come on Danny, we have got to go and surprise your friends. You are coming to the podium with me to announce."

"What if you call me up."

"That is a good idea, you know this may distract people from John Hoynes."

"You mean that disgusting terd."

"Yah, he is writing a book to smash this administration; the book may or may not include me, and something that I am not proud of that happened many many years ago. Before he even started to run for President."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know."

"I found out that you two slept together."

"What you know about that?"

"Yah I do. Before you say anything I have known since he was still Vice President. I was falling in love you when I found out. I found out before I gave you Gail."

"Danny please tell me that you didn't berry that story for me."

"No, it was around the time of Mandy's memo, and that was more of a story than something that happened years ago."

"CJ, Danny the briefing."

"Thank you, Carol," they say in unison.

"You two are now speaking in unison." The three of them walk to the Press Room together.

"Hello everyone before we start on today's news I have a few announcements to make. Danny, can you please come up here?" Danny walks up to the podium and takes CJ's right hand as she fiddles with her left hand in her pocket. "Well about a month before Danny left for his foreign correspondent gig he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. About 2 hours after he got on a plane I found out that we are expecting a child. Now I am 4 in a half months along."

"I am a happy father already. I can't wait till I hold that baby in my arms." He kisses CJ on the cheek as he steps away from the podium to go to his seat in the 4th row.

 

.......................At the Doctor's office..........

 

"So are you ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yes." Both CJ and Danny have excited smiles on their faces.

"Well. Ms. Cregg and Mr. Concannon are having a little girl." CJ looks on with happy tears in her eyes.

"Danny, our little girl is growing in me."

"I take it is your first?"

"Yes, it is the first for the both of us."

 

........Back at The West Wing.....................

  
As CJ is reading a report when Abbey Bartlet walks into her office. "So do you two know what you are having?"

"Yes, but you are going you are going to have to wait just like everyone else."

"But I need to know for the baby clothes."

"Mrs. Bartlet, Danny and I are going to throw a little party with you, The President, Leo, Toby, Josh, Donna, Carol, Margaret, Debby, Kate Harper, a few of Danny's reporter friends, and our families."

"Wow, your guys 'first big party."

"Yep."

  
...........The Party...........................................

  
Everyone is gathered around the cake to see what color is inside it. Both Danny and CJ grab the knife and cut into the cake to reveal the pink inside. CJ and Danny look around at their friends and family to gage their reaction; CJ notices a really big smile on Abbey's face.

"I can't wait to help dress that girl in pink dresses, and see her around The West Wing maybe even taken her first steps in your office or The Press Room." CJ and Danny look at each other amused. Abbey looks around "what? I have already been told that I am going to be like a grandmother to this child." CJ is looked at by Danny's mother.

"I want my child to have two sets of grandparents, my mom has been dead for years" CJ's eyes start to mist over; "and my dad may not last that much longer." Danny has his arms around her before her eyes mist over.

"Honey, I think that is a wonderful idea. They already look at you like a daughter." He looks around at his mother like you shouldn't have said that.

At the end of the night Danny's mom takes CJ aside "CJ I am so sorry for what I did earlier tonight. I didn't know that you lost your mother at a young age, and didn't know your strong connections with The President and The First Lady."

"Everyone part of the staff got close to them during the first campaign, and Danny was their favorite reporter," CJ goes up to say goodbye to her future mother in-law.

"Yours too."

"Ever since I first saw him he has been more than just a reporter to me. Even more so now that I really know him and love more than I love being The Press Secretary. I can't wait to be his wife, and I will take his last name. I will only go by Cregg for rest of this administration."

"You know that he is my only son."

"Yes I do."

"I am never going to really like you, but I will always love you at the same time."

"Okay?"

"You are giving another grandchild and you love my son so much everyone could see that here tonight."


	14. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally get what they have secretly wanted.

"CJ I was just thinking about our wedding next week, and that I am not supposed to see your wedding dress."

"Don't worry Daniel it is at the residence where I will be getting ready, and all of you boys will be getting ready in the Roosevelt Room."

"You have thought of everything my dear."

"Well, what else should I do for our wedding fish boy,"

"Oh I forgot I got a little something for our baby while I was away" he pulls out a stuffed goldfish animal "the movie Finding Nemo is really popular where I was."

"Oh, Danny this is perfect. Our baby girl's first stuffed animal is a goldfish." They lean their heads together and share a slow kiss."Danny, I really missed you while you were gone, but do you mind if you can go to the store and get me some pickles and bananas I am craving them."

"Of course." He leaves for the store and also picks up some goldfish crackers when he gets back he goes upstairs to give CJ the food but sees her fast asleep. He goes downstairs to put the pickles and bananas away but takes the crackers with him to put them next to CJ if she wakes up needing something to eat. He crawls into bed next to her and pulls her body closer to his.

 

.....One Week Later........................

 

CJ wakes up in the residence remembering that it is her wedding day. She was having a dream about her future with Danny when there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Abbey Bartlet walks into the room CJ slept in last night.

"So Claudia how does it feel that you are getting married today?"

"Abbey it feels wonderful, and in a few months Danny and I are going to be parents to this little girl," CJ rubs her hands on her stomach

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes, Lucy."

"What about a middle name?"

"Jean is a family name, and Danny loves my name, so her name is going to be Lucy Jean Concannon. LJ for short."

"Well, it is almost time to get ready. Your bride maids and maid of honor are own stairs; should I have them come up?"

"Come up." The ladies all start to run upstairs which includes some of her old friends from school who jump on her bed and start to tease her about her new life. When Hogan comes up she sees her aunt just glowing with happiness and the pregnancy.

"Aunt CJ."

"How is my favorite niece?"

"I am your only niece."

"I know that Hogan."

"Is this your first wedding party?" Asks Amanda CJ's friend since Kindergarten.

"Yes it is, and I am so happy for my aunt to finally marry the guy that she has been talking about for years."

"Hello I am right here" CJ walks around the room "guys I am getting married today in 3 hours. We all need to start to get ready for my wedding."

"Well, Aunt CJ I have a little gift for you. Dad said that grandpa set this aside for you when you got married" Hogan takes out a blue diamond necklace that CJ recognizes that her mother wore all the time before she passed away.

As she starts to cry "oh Hogan thank you so much. I hate these hormones." Abbey gets out her dress.

"See you have something that is blue that is also old, you need something borrowed and something new."

"Only borrowed, before Danny left for home yesterday he gave me new earrings. "

"Well CJ what is I said that I have a bracelet that you can borrow."

"Abbey, you don't have to."

"You are my surrogate daughter of course I do."

"Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me; now all we need is to get you dressed and put makeup on you, then we will get you down that aisle to marry that man of yours." The ladies get ready when there is a knock on the door, "that must be Jed."

"Man entering the room to see Claudia down the aisle." Everyone is walking down the aisle and when Jed starts to walk CJ down her and Danny lock eyes, and Jed notices the smile and look into Danny's eyes and knows that he will never leave CJ. It was the same look in his eyes when he married Abbey. He gives CJ's hand to Danny and kisses her cheek whispers "great job finding this one."

"We are here today to gather in holly matron-molly of Daniel Edward Concannon and Claudia Jean Cregg. If someone has any reason for these two not to get married may you speak up now or forever hold your piece." Danny and CJ look around "good, now I understand that you two wrote your own vows."

"CJ I remember when I first saw you and in my mind and heart, I knew that we would one day get here. I still remember our first kiss in your office when you admitted that you had a crush on me then you acted like you never had a kiss like that before. I am glad that we were able to become a couple."

"Danny, you have always been more than a reporter to me. All the flirting we did during the first term made me feel like a woman. When you were gone for some of that stretch of the last term I wanted to talk to a friend who I didn't work with and I thought of you. Then last Christmas when you came dressed as Santa to the Press briefing when Mark was supposed to play Santa; you presented, me with a goldfish pin. I started rambling about goldfish and you, then you kissed me and I recognized you through that kiss. A year later I was scared that I was going to loose you, then everything was averted and got a taste of heaven with you. The night you proposed to me made me the happiest girl in the world. Now here we are at our wedding and in a few months having a baby. Thank you for being you. I love you more than life itself."

"Danny do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to cherish her through sickness and in health, and through richer and through poorer?"

"I do."

"And CJ do you"

"I do."

"May I have the rings, please. Thank you. Danny repeat after me. With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"Now CJ repeat after me with this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Danny lifts the veil and he grabs the back of her head and kisses her. "For the first time, I show you, Mr. and Mrs. Concannon." Everyone stands up cheering and a few wolf whistles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that people do not usually read the notes all the time which I am guilty if on multiple accusations, but I was wondering if I could get some reviews, so I know how my story is going. If this brain baby is any good.

"Hey, boss I thought you weren't coming in today," Carol comes into her tempory office while her very pregnant boss is supposed to be on bed rest. 

"Shh, I'm not here. If Danny saw me here he would get after me since I am supposed to be on bed rest until Lucy is born. I just need something from my office."

"Claudia Jean Concannon, what are you doing here?" Danny who came over to talk to Carol sees that CJ is not at home and is now standing up rubbing her stomach feeling some of the same pains that she has been feeling for the past few days.

"I forgot to give Gail her birthday present," Danny looks at her not believing her.

"Honey I could've given it to her."

"Danny I am getting tired of staying at home."

"CJ the doctor ordered you to stay home."

"I know that. I just wanted to get out of the..." CJ looks like she just got a big pain in her stomach and screams out in said pain.

"CJ what's wrong?" Danny runs closer to her and helps her stand up straighter.

"I think my water just broke."

"What?!?

"Daniel the baby is coming." Danny starts to go into first-time father mode.

"Carol go to the house and grab the two bags that are next to the door. CJ you come with me."

"I know that Daniel. Now get me to a hospital!" He grabs her hand.

  
...........At the hospital..................................

  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! You are never touching me again Daniel."

"Don't listen to her. I told that to my husband, and here we are, 3 kids, later, and I still can't get enough of him. One more push CJ."

"No, I can't."

"Come on honey you can do it. Just like you do everything that you set your mind to."

"AHHHHHHH."

"You got it, Ceej. Our daughter is almost here," Danny wipes CJ's crown.

"I see a head. One more push. Here she is your little girl." CJ and Danny both have tears in their eyes.

"You did it, honey, you did it. Lucy Jean Concannon is here."

"I think she's hungry." The nurse hands her to CJ "this is going to feel weird at first." The baby latches on.

"What are you looking at Danny?"

"My two favorite girls bonding, and looking very beautiful at the same time."

"Danny I just have the birth I am not beautiful. In fact, I need some sleep."

"Ok honey." He grabs Lucy,"is it ok if I take her out to show her to the family?"

"You are the dad."

"Thank you Mrs." Danny walk out of CJ's room to show of his beautiful little girl to The West Wingers.

"Oh my god she is just so beautiful," Carol says.

"Lucy meet your Aunti Carol, Aunt Donna, Aunt Margaret, Uncle Josh, Uncle Toby, Grandma Abbey, Grandpa Jed, and Grandpa Leo."

"Everyone this is Lucy Jean Concannon." The doctor approaches the family.

"Umm Danny the doctor is walking up to you." Points out, Abbey.

"Mr. Concannon your baby has to go in the nursery."

"Ok, love you my princess" he kisses his daughters head as they walk away from CJ's self-made family.


	16. Showing Lucy

About a month later CJ is off of maternity leave and brings Lucy into The West Wing.

"Oh, CJ and Danny she is just adorable what is her name?"

"Kati, it is Lucy Jean Concannon."

"She looks just like you CJ minus the hair. We can really tell who her father is."

"The only person who I have wanted to father my children," CJ looks at her husband with love in her eyes.

"You are the only person who I want to mother my children." They lean their heads together when Lucy lets off a small cry. "Whats wrong princess?"

At that point, one of the older reporters walks in. "You must be new parents. Baby's sometimes cry when they want a little more space." Lucy then looks up at her parents and raises her hand to grab her mother's hair.

"No no sweetie don't grab mommies hair. Now go to Uncle Josh while Daddy and I work." She hands Lucy to Josh "I love you, my sweet sweet angel."

"Daddy loves you too." Both CJ and Danny go into The Press Room CJ going to the podium and Danny going to his seat in the fourth row.

"On today's agenda, The President has announced who he will take to Camp David. Toby, Leo, Josh and their assistants."

"CJ, CJ can you tell us more information about Lucy."

"That is my private life if you want to see her, and not ask any questions and I mean any that are of personal nature you can come to my office after the briefing quite if she is sleeping."

"CJ can you tell us what is on the table at Camp David?"

"Negotiations. That's all for today thank you." She goes back to her office to see Lucy sleeping in Carol's arms. "How is my little girl doing?"

"She is doing fine; do you have something for her to sleep in?"

"Of course she has her portable seat right here." CJ can tell that Carol is nervous about putting Lucy in her seat "comes on I will show you an easy way to put her down." They put her down when Danny enters.

"The masses are descending Ceej."

"Just remind them to not be so loud Lucy is sleeping."

"I don't think they will be loud. I think they just want to take pictures."

"Oh really let me guess they are going to fight who will do the announcement at the end of the year."

"Well, I told them that we are not going to put her up to that. Considering that she has a parent who works for a newspaper that us well known and a parent who works for The President."

"How many of them?"

"Kati, Mark, and the new guy Brock" CJ rolls her eyes at that name. "Do you not like him?"

"He has complained about his seat in the Press Room, and I pointed put how you won Pulitzer prizes from the 4th row."

"It seems like he may like you."

"Danny if he gets anything like Brad I will take away is credentials."

"And create a press fiasco by doing so."

"Danny I almost lost you from a stalker, and now someone."

"CJ you are a really beautiful woman. I expect guys to hit on you, and I don't expect Greg Brock to become like Brad Oswald."

"How can you be so sure."

"If anyone ever thinks he is trying to stalk or threaten anyone in the press will tear him to shreds. Us reporters that have been here for years are protective of each other, and of our families."

"Umm, guys I think that those members of the press really want in now," Carol says as she pokes her head in.

"Let them in Carol."

"CJ, Danny I know I already said this but she is absolutely adorable."

"I agree you after what you two went threw this past year you deserve so much more, and this little girl will be the most protected in the world."

"I still don't understand why you two don't want to announce the birth in any newspaper especially mine."

"Well, Greg she still will have a lot of publicity because of who I am, and she is just a few months old, so respect the wishes of her parents."

"I bet Danny gets special exclusives since you two are married."

"We keep our professional and personal lives separate Greg" the baby starts to cry.

"I got her," says Kati "how about I take on a walk to show her Danny's office, and Mark come with me. Don't worry we will not do anything to upset you or the baby, in fact, I think she may need a change. May I have her diaper bag; I have a niece who is a few years old, and have changed her diaper many many times."

"Thank you, Kati." CJ looks at Greg "how did you feel when your little girl was born? How would you feel if someone who you worked told you that they would put pictures and a story about her when all she needed is some privacy to grow up."

"Ok, I won't post pictures or a story."

"Thank you," both CJ and Danny say together. Greg walks out and in comes Kati holding a crying Lucy.

"I think someone wants her mommy and daddy."

"She's just hungry. Let me see her." CJ grabs her baby to breast feed her.

"You know Claudia you always look beautiful, but when you are feeding our daughter you look even more beautiful."

"Danny you just like having a look at my breast."

"You are covered right now, honey."

"I see that now Daniel, your daughter is very hungry today."

"I see that and I am hungry for a kiss." He leans in to give her a kiss then takes Lucy "I am going to burp her."

"Danny I have to get back to work, so"

"I will bring her to my desk so you can focus on those reports."

"Thank you, Danny, I love you, and I love you, Miss Lucy."


	17. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own Lucy.

It was a normal late night for CJ when she comes inside the door to see Lucy sleeping on Danny's chest "how was your day with most of the staff gone at Camp David or in Germany?"

"No yelling surprisingly enough, an only missed this little one a little bit," she leans down and brushes back the little bit of hair her daughter has.

"Well, she did come in for her feeding."

"That she did, and I didn't get to do this to her father" CJ leans in to kiss him. Suddenly all the phones start to ring.

"The President must be back."

"Hello ok, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?"

"They found Leo lying down next to a tree because he had a heart attack. I need to go to the hospital."

"Go CJ, your friends need you. I will bring her when it is close to feeding time."

"Thank you, Danny."

"CJ you do not now or ever need to thank me for something like this I am your husband, and part of or vows was to always be there for one another. Now go sweetheart." CJ leans down to give Danny a second kiss and kiss Lucy's head another kiss too."

 

.........Hours Later........................................

 

"Jump off a cliff for me. I know that you will have to ask Danny first."

"Ask Danny what?" Danny comes up "how is Leo?"

"Better, but both of us are wondering if CJ is ok with being our new Chief of Staff."

"It is up to CJ."

"Danny promise me that our marriage won't fall apart," CJ is nervous her marriage will fall apart like Leo's did when he became Cheif of Staff.

"Of course CJ."

"Now let me see my precious angel." She takes Lucy from Danny's arms "I love you, Lucy Jean, are you hungry" CJ keeps kissing her crown.

"Ceej she had a bottle already."

"My bonding with my daughter."

"Can still happen she loves her mommy too much just like her daddy loves her mommy so much. Who wants a" CJ leans into kiss Danny.

"I know you, Danny. When you say anything relating to a kiss you want a kiss."

"Oh really?"

"Uhh."

"Well, you get flustered when I kiss you sometimes. Mainly when I kiss you when you are rambling."

 

.......Back At The White House.................

 

After everyone in the Press Corps gives CJ a standing ovation she realizes how much she is loved. After the conference, she notices that there is some leakage since she hasn't fed Lucy in awhile. "Honey um you have a little spot right there," Danny says after approaching the newly appointed Chief of Staff.

"I have noticed that." She grabs Lucy "are you hungry sweetie pie?" She walks to her office to feed Lucy.

"How does it feel that you are going to be the new Chief of Staff?"

"I'm nervous Danny."

"CJ you will do amazing."

"How do you know that?"

"You are an amazing delegate. A people person and so many people look up to you."


	18. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Happens to Danny when he is with Lucy

10 months later. Two men are talking outside of a prison finding out they have something in common, hatred for CJ Cregg and or her husband Danny Concannon.

"Wait a second you were her stalker?"

"Yes I was, and you were the person who tried to kill Danny Concannon, her now husband?"

"Correct we should break out and kidnap him, because if we do anything to him we hurt her."

"Hmmmmmm."

"Come on let's do it."

"Ok, how do you say we will break out of here."

"When they change guards I have a friend who is impersonating one of them, and he will let us out."

 

......Two Weeks Later.................................

 

"You wanted to see me, Ron." The President wonders out loud when Ron Butterfeild enters the Oval Office looking very concerned. 

"I just got word that there were two prisoners that have escaped."

"Who are they?"

"Brad Oswald, and CJ's stalker from a few years ago."

"It is a good thing that she has protection do we need to put Danny under a protection detail?"

"Yes, we do. We are sending some people over there right now."

"Thank you, I am going to go tell CJ." He goes to her office "hey, CJ I have something to tell you that you are not going to like."

"What has happened now," she thinks it has something to do with the campaign or China. 

"Brad Oswald and your stalker have escaped from prison."

"WHAT!!???!!?!?!?!?!?!?! We have to get Danny to The West Wing right away, so both he and our daughter can be safe here with me and the best protection detail known to men." Her phone starts to ring "hello oh God is Lucy save?"

"We are still looking in the house."

"Have you checked the bathroom, because sometimes when we get home and set her down she runs to the bathroom," the three guys from the Secret Service that went to go get Danny and Lucy head to the bathroom to see of she is there.

"She's here."

"Thank you, one second bring me my daughter and go find my husband NOW!"

"I'm on it Mrs.Concannon."

"Danny is missing."  The President looks at CJ with worried eyes. "They were able to find Lucy," CJ sits down sort of relieved that her baby is safe and is going to be in her arms pretty soon, but she is worried about her husband.

 

...........................Flashback.............................................

 

_"Daddy hurry up I have to use the bathroom."_

_"One-second_ _sweat pee. There you go." She runs in before a car drives up._

_"Excuse me sir do you know how to get to The White House?" Danny doesn't notice Brad get out of the car and snatch him up._

 

........................................................................

 

CJ is waiting for her daughter to arrive in the side of the White House she sees that flash of red hair and she bends down to hold her daughter who is partially crying, "mommy I don't know where daddy is I ran into the bathroom and the next thing I know these guys' right here are using the secret password."

"Sweetie there are good people out there looking for Daddy," CJ rubs her daughter's hair and kissing her forehead.

"It is all of my fault mommy if I stayed with Daddy and use the potty he would still be here."

"Honey there is some very bad people out there who want to hurt mommy, and one of the ways to hurt mommy is to take you or Daddy, and if both of you were gone I don't know what I would do, because I couldn't get a Concannon hug." She leans into give her daughter a hug "you know what I am feeling better getting a hug from my little girl. Now go with Grandma Abbey and she will make a treat for going with someone with the secret password." CJ looks around when her phone rang. "Hello"

_"CJ I just heard about Danny how are you holding up, and how is Lucy?"_

_"She was in the bathroom. I honestly don't know how I am holding up Josh. Thank you."_

_"Anytime. Leo is here and so is Donna they both want to talk to you."_

_"Josh right now what I need is to spend time with me daughter."_

_"Ok CJ. You guys are in our thoughts."_

_"Thank you Joshua."_

_"Give your little girl a kiss from all for us."_

_"Ok bye Josh."_

_"Bye Ceej."_ She hangs up the phone and walks into the oval office.

"Sir, is there any information on Danny or his kidnappers?"

"Yes it was your stalker from a few years ago, Brad Oswald and a accomplice that helped them escape."

"I am going to go check on Lucy to see how she is holding up." CJ leaves for the residence.

Jed places in a call _"Abbey can you please try and keep CJ in the residence with you, and get her to actually say how she is doing right now."_

_"I can try my best, but Jed remember how all of us were when Zoey was kidnapped. Do you remember how Charile was reacting to it?"_

_"Yes I do, and how do you expect CJ to be any different. She is married Danny afterall and had his child, and already has been through threats on his life before they got together."_ CJ walks into the residence _"O got to go.she is here now."_

 _"Ok bye dear."_ CJ walks up to The First Lady.

"Hi Abbey how is Lucy doing?"

"She is taking a nap right now, but how are you doing really?"

"Worried about Danny. I just remember the last time I saw him."

"When was that?"

"Earlier today. When he brought Lucy to the office and put her in my arms when I was taking a nap. Of course I woke up when he kissed me. I was surprised to see him and Lucy, but happy all together to see my family."

"What was the last thing that you said to him?"

"I will hopefully be home tonight and I love you."

"There you go he know that you love him. I know Danny and he will do anything to see you two again." After Abbey finishes saying this they hear a scream which makes CJ take off so fast to see if her daughter is ok. When they get to the room they are relieved to see Lucy on the bed.

"Mommy," Lucy sits up in bed seeing her mother run into the room.

"Yes angle."

"I need you." CJ sits down on the bed to bring Lucy into her arms.

"I am not going to leave you. I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you too mommy." Her eyes start to mist up.

"Don't cry honey mommy doesn't like when you cry."

"I miss Daddy."

"I miss him too. If we keep praying he can be found and safe with us again. Come on mommy will hold you until you fall back asleep. She just has to tell Grandma Abbey to call Grandpa Jed to tell him that I am going to stay with you."

"No need CJ. He actually wants you to stay in the residence until Danny is found."

"Ok." Abbey leaves the room so mother and daughter alone. "So Lucy Jean do you think you can fall asleep."

"Can I have a story?"

"Of course honey. What kind of story do you want?"

"How you and Daddy meet."

"Ok here we go. I was approached by my friend your Uncle Toby to come work for your Grandpa Jed, and one of the days that we were in New Hampshire I was waiting for The Washington Post reporter who was late." CJ laughs a little bit. "When your daddy came running into head quarters when I was on the middle of talking to Aunty Carol when in comes this guy with red curly hair guy who just looks at me like I am the only one in the room. Our eyes meet and time stops when Uncle Josh introduces us. We waited three years to have a first kiss and 4 more years after that to get married and have you." She looks down to see Lucy still awake.

"Why did you wait so long Mommy?"

"Mommy was told not to be to friendly with the press, of course I still had feelings for your daddy but wasn't allowed to say anything."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I want Daddy."

"Oh honey I want him too. I want him back." She holds Lucy and rocks her to sleep. Abbey enters hours later to see CJ watching Lucy sleep while brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"CJ you should try and get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can Abbey. I have trouble sleeping when Danny is not right next to me. I always feel the most safe in his arms, and always feel his love for me when he just holds me slightly."

"CJ you really need some sleep. Don't you want to be wide awake when Danny is found and you have him back in your arms?"

"You didn't sleep well when Zoey was kidnapped." Lucy starts to wake up, but CJ rubs her back to help her stay asleep.

  
.........................The Next Day......................

  
There was a loud noise that sounded like someone trying to break in. "Hey, Brad what was that?"

"I don't know Jim. Go see if Danny is still tied up." He leaves to see him there, then hears a bang down stairs and realizes that it is someone looking for Danny.

"Shit. You are well loved by CJ and The President if the army is here." Danny just looks up from his tied position hoping that CJ and Lucy are ok. "I still can't believe you married her; I know that Brad said that you and her had a fling. You must be under a spell or something, to be in love her enough to want to be married to her."

"Jim take Danny and hide. I think we have some unwanted visitors." He takes Danny to drag him in the closet. When another bang happens and something that sounds like a body falling down. They hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opens to reveal the police. Jim CJ's stalker takes a knife out of his pocket and holds it to Danny's throat.

"You do not want to do that if you kill him you will go to jail even longer, and will never be free."

"I want to see a picture of CJ Cregg."

"No I do not you to see a picture of my wife." Danny distracts him so that the cop can get the knife away from his neck.

"Why do you care about that woman?"

"She is an amazing person, compassionate, caring, loving, wonderful sense of humor." The cop gets hold of the knife and Jim.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder. You have the right to a attorney if you don't have enough money for one one will be provided for you. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Danny heads downstairs to see medics standing by to examine him.

 

.........................Two Hours Later......................

 

 The President comes into the Residence to see CJeating for the first time in 18 hours, "CJ, Danny has been found."

"Really?"

"Yes, your husband is on his back to D.C. to be reunited with you and Lucy."

"Ok I need to wake up Lucy so she can be awake when she sees her daddy."

"I don't think you two will have alone time tonight."

"That's ok. Danny will need to see the both of us after what he just went through."

"So no barbecuing between the two of you."

"Not tonight Abbey." CJ laughs a little but as her little girl comes into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy what are you talking about?"

"How I was going to wake you up, and get you in a car, since your Daddy has been found."

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I agree sweetie; now lets get into a car so we can go and see Daddy." On the rode to see Danny CJ is trying to contain herself, but is failing miserably they pull up and CJ gets out and runs to Danny while Abbey gets Lucy out. "I love you Danny; please never leave us again. I don't know if I could handle it." CJ says in between kissing him.

"You do not need to worry honey I do not plan to leave anytime soon. I love you too more than you will ever know Claudia Jean."

"I love you too Daniel."

Lucy gets out of Abbey's grip and runs to Danny and CJ "Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Danny bends down to pick up his daughter and hugs her. He then brings CJ into his arms too.

"My family that I missed more than I thought possible I love you both."

"Love you too," both mother and daughter say in unison.

Abbey comes up to the family. "CJ I know that we don't have much people left in The West Wing, but you are to spend time with your family tomorrow."

"I told my husband to let you have a break, and I will make sure you leave at a decent amount of time for reconnecting ."

"It's ok I was thinking that I would show Lucy around The White House, and bring lunch for us three to make sure that CJ eats a good lunch, and eats lunch."


	19. Epilogue

"So CJ how is the new baby doing?" Abigal Bartlet asks the younger woman who recently had another little girl a few months ago.

"Oh, Abbey your namesake is doing perfectly. Lucy loves being an older sister." They talk walking around The Josiah Bartlet Presidential Library. Carol runs up to the two of them with a phone out with a semi-panicked expression on her face.

"CJ we may have an issue with the road project."

"What is going on?"

"The new guy may have made insulting comments and The Cambodians want to sue us; if you don't fire him."

"Ok, I will call them now." After the phone call, everyone catches up.


End file.
